


Winterschlussverkauf

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [35]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and the winter end sale in Berlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterschlussverkauf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt posted on tumblr’s otpprompts: Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss
> 
> Title, translated from the original German, means 'Winter end sale.'

Richard huddled down inside his coat, glad for the well padded warmth that guarded against the chill of the winter’s day. It was the last week in January, and Berlin had proved itself to be as cold as it ever was at that time of the year. Above the crowds that thronged Ku’damm, hung an iron-grey sky, that threatened more snowfall during the night, or possibly earlier if they were really unlucky. Snow had fallen the previous evening, which had partially melted during the night and frozen again into dangerous patches of hidden ice by lunchtime. 

Richard tugged his hat down lower over his ears, even as Paul returned to his side, fresh from his visit to a nearby bakery. Paul was clutching a paper bag with something hot inside; whatever it was that he’d bought was sending curlicues of steam out into the air. Richard inhaled deeply and thought he could smell something meaty and buttery; he wondered if Paul had bought pies or perhaps sausage rolls to tide them over until they returned home to their apartment once more.

Both men had braved the cold and the crowds of Berliners and tourists alike to see the best of the winter end sales; Richard had made use of the cheaper prices to buy more clothes and guitar strings. Paul had also bought new clothes, a new pair of boots, and a case for his own guitar; as such they both were weighted down by the amount of bags they carried. Paul was grinning from beneath his thick, woollen hat, which covered his ears and was pulled almost to his brows; coupled with his overly bright red cheeks and nose, the hat made Paul look like an elf, something that Richard didn’t want to tell Paul himself. Whilst he thought it made the other man look cute, he didn’t think that Paul would find it very endearing himself. 

“Is that everything now?” Richard asked, more than ready to return home. 

He desperately needed to rest his feet, to escape from the bite of the cold air and to leave the crowds and the noise far behind him, to relax within the privacy of their shared four walls with only Paul to keep him company.

“Pretty much,” Paul replied, with a shrug and his typical grin. “Just eat your sausage roll while it’s still hot and we can go.” 

Richard grunted and held his hand out for his snack; he hissed when the flaky pastry landed in his palm, still pleasantly warm against the biting cold of the day. He began to eat eyes closing as the warmth from his snack spread through his body. He cracked one eye open when he heard Paul’s deep chuckle nearby; the other man was shaking his head and laughing at his reaction to the food. Richard showed the other man his middle finger but otherwise remained silent, mouth too full with meat and with pastry to form words without spitting. While they ate, the snow which had been threatening all afternoon finally began to fall; the clouds spilled forth fat white flakes to the ground, which settled on top of all that had previously fallen, further covering the already dangerous patches of black ice. Paul nodded silently at Richard, indicating to the other man that they should start moving on. Richard didn’t have any objections to that, even though he still had, as yet, to finish his snack.

They walked in silence, bags jostling against one another whenever Paul had to crowd too close because of passing shoppers. It was at one of these times, with Paul’s attention diverted elsewhere, that the accident happened; he wasn’t looking where he was going and Paul, always clumsy at the best of times, slid on a hidden patch of black ice, booted feet flying high in the air. He twisted in mid air, and fell on his side, avoiding damage to his back at least.

Richard dropped his bags and immediately reached for Paul, sudden alarm and concern overriding any laughter he may have had. Paul, looked as though he expected the laughter, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment, eyes clouded with the same emotion, yet still he accepted Richard’s reaching hands, embarrassment soon replaced by gratitude instead.

Richard brushed the snow from Paul’s clothing, using the contact to make sure that Paul was unharmed; he seemed to be fine, if one did not count the injury to his pride. Still, Richard had to ask his next question, in case there was hidden injury that he knew nothing about.

“Are you alright, Paulchen?” he asked, even as Paul picked up his fallen purchases with a huff of breath that clouded white moisture in the air.

“I’m fine, Reesh,” Paul said, with a smile that was all too brief. “The damage is more to my pride than anywhere else.”

“Are you sure?” Richard asked, even as Paul began to walk away.

Richard noticed, with some relief, that Paul did not seem to be limping, so he could not be too badly hurt. 

“I’m fine, Reesh,” Paul said, again, with something like his usual wicked grin slung over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Richard grunted, and nodded, as he followed Paul to the U-Bahn, but kept a steady, ever-watchful eye upon Paul all the same. The other man did not fall again nor did he show any further signs of distress on the ride home; instead, Paul returned to his usual bubbly self, constantly laughing and talking, which went some way to alleviating some of Richard’s unspoken fears. 

:::

Richard sighed when they finally reached their apartment; inside, it was considerably warmer than the still snow-ridden streets, despite the fact that the central heating had barely had time to do more than click into life, once Paul had switched it on. Snowflakes drifted lazily past the windows, white and fluffy and growing heavier by the minute. Their bags were piled upon the bedroom floor, and Paul had already started to change into more comfortable clothing. Richard surreptitiously checked the flashes of Paul’s body exposed to the light for signs of injuries; he thought he saw the beginnings of a bruise blossoming on the other man’s hip, which made him wince in sympathy. 

Paul sighed over his bruise and his smile was knife-sharp and bitter when he caught Richard staring, but he did not protest or throw barbed comments Richard’s way. He remained silent however, which somehow seemed worse to Richard than if Paul had demanded kisses and cuddles, and plenty of attention. 

Richard sighed, before he closed the distance remaining between them and folded Paul into a silent hug; Paul’s hands bunched into the back of his jumper, before his palm patted his shoulder-blade gently. 

“Let me get dressed, Reesh,” Paul said, voice muffled against Richard’s wool covered shoulder. “I’m freezing my arse off here.” 

Richard huffed and at least stepped away, before he stopped in the bedroom doorway.

“Come through to the kitchen when you’re dressed,:’ he said. “I’ll be making hot chocolate.”

“Thanks,” Paul said, with a nod, already reaching for warm clothing from his wardrobe.

Richard had already boiled the kettle by the time that Paul wandered in, joints slightly stiff from the cold and his bruise; the other man sat gingerly at the kitchen table whilst Richard poured out the water over the sweetened cocoa powder and dropped in generous amounts of tiny marshmallows.

“Let’s go through to the lounge,” Richard said. “Be more forgiving on your arse.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Kruspe,” Paul said, but Richard could tell that he was trying not to laugh. 

“What? I’m only trying to help,” Richard said, with an amused huff as Paul got to his feet with a loud and vaguely pained groan. 

“Fixated on my arse is what you are,” Paul said, as a grin finally began to blossom across his face.

“And that’s a bad thing - how?” Richard asked, as he raised one eyebrow at Paul.

Paul’s mouth opened, but nothing came out; instead, he closed it, apparently having nothing good to say in response to Richard's comeback. Richard merely grinned at him on his way past and led the way into the living area. Paul took the opportunity, once Richard had settled upon the sofa, to lay full-stretch across the cushions and Richard both, head shored up in the other man’s lap. Richard huffed, one hand immediately descending to snarl comfortably in Paul’s hair whilst the other man flicked the TV on by the remote. The heating had warmed the room up to comfortable levels; they sat in companionable silence, entertained by bad sci-fi movies until it was time to have dinner. Richard had to disturb the drowsy Paul to order pizza over the telephone, returning for a short while to snuggle with the other man on the sofa before their order arrived.

After they were settled with their food, there ensued a short, yet playful bicker over the choicest pieces of pizza, half soon left for the following day. After they’d cleared up their mess, they tumbled tiredly into the bedroom, clothes shed and scattered over the floor; Paul almost took another tumble over their pile of purchases long since left forgotten by the foot of the bed. Only the bed itself stopped him from damaging himself still further, yet at least that time, Paul laughed, familiar deep chuckles splitting the air and making Richard laugh in turn. In spite of his injury, or maybe because of it, Paul settled on top of Richard, warm naked body slotting easily between Richard’s legs; mouth soon finding and attaching warmly against Richard’s own. Richard’s hands explored Paul’s body, taking care to avoid the man’s tender bruise, after catching it accidentally once on first exploration which had made Paul hiss out a pained curse at him. 

Paul left only once to fetch the lube, returning to the warmth of the bed and Richard’s arms, to kiss, to caress, to snuggle comfortably before he began to prepare Richard; Richard’s moans were loud and his body responded eagerly to every dip and stroke of Paul's slick fingers as he eased Richard wide open.

Richard’s moans were louder still by the time that Paul guided himself into him, hands bunching tightly against the other man’s back as Paul began to rock into him, gently at first then harder, faster, more insistent. Bodies met and parted, breathing came harder and faster still, silence broken only by the odd moan and choked cry of each other’s names into the warm, still darkness of their bedroom. Paul came first, falling down into sated blissful release, Richard’s name a wounded cry in the darkness of his pleasure and Richard’s hands held him through it all, held him steady and kept him shored with his lover; Richard came soon after, marking Paul and himself with his release and his love, Paul’s name a penitent groan in the softness of Paul's hair.

They lay still when they were spent, curled up and around one another in the warmth and the stillness, reluctant to move and to part one from the other, for quite some time to come.


End file.
